Elementa Munda
by Lady Espelle
Summary: It's a little mystery with witches,destiny and so on...The story is about the three guardians of the Gates of Time,Death and Hell!Actually SM already appears in the first chapter,while DBZ might already appear in chapter 2 or 3!That's great,eh? R/R peeps!
1. When guardians get bored

Hallo! It's me, Lady E.!!! Hey, that'll be a strange story, but I've already got a plot! Isn't that great? For this story I want definitely have some reviews, as I think that this is not everybody's taste! So I would appreciate to know if it's ANYBODY'S taste. Well, just a warning! Here's some digimon in, but I hope you don't mind. It's not that bad, is it? "." I really don't know what got me writing about digimon! Well, I'm just insane. Now just read the story and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elementa Munda  
  
by ~*Lady Espelle*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
There was knowledge  
  
And everybody feared it to death.  
  
It became presentiment  
  
And everybody was afraid of it.  
  
It became a legend  
  
And man felt uneasy when it was told.  
  
It became a myth  
  
And few believed in it anymore.  
  
  
  
And lastly,  
  
They thought it was pure fantasy,  
  
And they told it to their children as a good-night-story  
  
And the children laughed about it.  
  
  
  
They should never have laughed about it!  
  
Even if they didn't need to fear it,  
  
It deserved respect.  
  
And it wasn't gone,  
  
The myth lived,  
  
Hiding between the people who laughed about it-  
  
About them.  
  
The Goddesses of Silence,  
  
For the three of them could bring complete silence  
  
  
  
The Child of the Mists  
  
The Child of Dusk & Dawn  
  
The Child of the Shadows  
  
  
  
The Warriors of Darkness,  
  
For the three of them could bring complete darkness  
  
  
  
The Guardian of the Gates of Time  
  
The Guardian of the Gates of Death  
  
The Guardian of the Gates of Hell  
  
  
  
  
  
What happened that the most powerful beings simply vanished? The answer is as simple as this: They got bored. Therefore they decided to live normal lives. The three sisters took of their signs of power The daughters of silence locked up their wisdom and power within them and lived like simple beings without any sign of speciality. Life after life they experienced, always getting to know their former lives after some time. They always were the same person, They always died at a young age.  
  
And unbeknownst to them, a power great enough to rival them grew somewhere in the nothingness. But it would most likely get bored like the sisters, too  
  
'From great power comes great responsibility'  
  
The Goddesses of Silence were called to their duty by destiny  
  
Since now, just two of the three got their memories in this life. By chance, they both became Sailor Soldiers in this life.  
  
The Child of the Mists  
  
~  
  
The Guardian of the Gates of Time  
  
~  
  
Sailor Pluto  
  
~  
  
Meioh Setsuna  
  
  
  
The Child of Dusk & Dawn  
  
~  
  
The Guardian of the Gates of Death  
  
~  
  
Sailor Saturn  
  
~  
  
Tomoe Hotaru  
  
  
  
  
  
Their sister hadn't gotten her memories back in this life, and as they searched for her, the entity grew stronger. Their powers were now equal. To be sure to win the fight that was to come they began searching for allies and they searched people who could train them their way to fight. They had fought their way, once upon a lifetime, but they could just remember it, not use it in a real fight. Lastly, Pluto picked out three different groups. Their ways to fight were all different from the others. Pluto herself wouldn't learn any of their techniques, because as the weakest warrior of the three she would be training to improve her basic abilities as a warrior of darkness and as a Sailor Soldier. Saturn, as the second strongest would just learn from one of the allies (if they agreed on being their allies, that was) The ones who called themselves the Z senshi would teach her what she had forgotten over the millennia. And of course she would try to improve her abilities as a warrior of darkness and as a Sailor Senshi.  
  
Their sister was a fast learner, she loved to know as much as possible, she herself once said she rather would be able to do much and not so perfect then just one thing totally perfect. And she was the strongest of the three. Therefore Pluto and Saturn agreed that she would learn to control her powers as a warrior of darkness, go on using the magic she learned in her present life, refresh her powers as Sailor Earth, who she was during the Silver Millennium (the memories about her are still hidden to the other Sailor Soldiers, but during the Silver Millennium was actually the only time the three sisters met.), learn from the Z senshi and also relearn the ability of digimon fights from the digi-destined and the digimon-tamers. It would be going to be a hell of a training for her, but Pluto and Saturn both knew she would again somewhere get the energy from to do it.  
  
As Pluto watched the hopefully soon-to-be allies and her little sister through the fogs that hang heavily over the gates of time, Saturn arrived. In a silent agreement they decided that this was the time to gather the allies. They began to chant in a tongue as forgotten as they themselves. Their voices barely a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Watcha thinkin'? (Why do I always start like this? But look! I didn't write 'So?' but 'Well?' . ) Okay, please review! Otherwise I won't go on with this. Ja ne! Lady Espelle 


	2. Digimon gets involved or: DigiBattle!

Hiya pplz!!! Lady E's back!!! The madness continues!!!  
  
Just a note of warning: I'm straight on my way to my 'dark phase', what means I'll curse much and give some characters my favourite bitch-attitude. Just that you're warned. But I'm just on my way right now, and I'll try to keep everything as fluffy, sugar-candy-hearted as possible [there! My sarcasm is already fully present!!!!] Anyways, this author's note is just dumb and senseless, so skip it and read the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elementa Munda  
  
by ~*Lady Espelle*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
The tamers had gathered for a picnic in the park: Takato, Henry, Rika, Jen, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta. Takato and Jen sat in one corner of the large blanket that was spread over the bright green grass and were flirting with each other, while Kenta and Kazu ran over the grass, playing some childish game. The other three lay spread across the blanket doing some simple, relaxing nothing. Rika's eyes were shut as she suddenly heard a voice that didn't belong to any of her friends. She opened her eyes, sat up and looked around. There was nobody. Then she heard it again; it wasn't one voice, it were two. As the red haired girl tried desperately to understand what the voices were chanting, she noticed that she didn't understand one word. She was sure she had never heard this tongue, but then again, it caused a tugging sensation in the back of her mind. In the deepest shadows of her mind something responded to it. She ignored the questioning glances of Henry and Ryo as she looked around searching for the source of the voices. Suddenly the day light dimmed down, as if it had suddenly become evening, and mist lay down over the mysterious area. By now everybody had stopped what they were doing, and all the tamers stood still, not even daring to breath. Then suddenly two silhouettes could be made out through the dusk and mists. As they emerged into view the tamer's gazes were locked onto them. It were Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto, both stood proudly, their staffs sceptre-like in hand. "What do you want?" came Takato's shaky voice. You could tell he only wanted to cry right now. And Rika could understand him. These women radiated really. evil? No that wasn't the word. It wasn't evil, it was just.dark! Yeah, they radiated darkness. Darkness and Silence. "And who are you?" Henry's voice was much calmer, and he didn't look as pitiful as Takato. The icy and old voices of the women sent chills down everybody's spine, when Saturn stated in a monotone way: "We are two goddesses of silence, two warriors of darkness." Saturn trailed off and Pluto took off where she left: "We are two guardians of the three great gates and we are the daughter of the Mists."-"And the daughter of dusk & dawn." Saturn finished, bowing as she invited herself, just like Pluto did before, too. "Why are you here?" Ryo's voice held some anger but also fear.  
  
"We won't do any harm." Pluto assured them, but Saturn thought about how they should trust them and become their allies, when they were afraid of them, and asked back at Ryo: "Do you want to see your Digimon again? You and we can trade: We can make it possible you all see your Digimon again, and in return you'll do us a favour." she let the sentence unfinished, because her sister and she had decided to tell the problem once and for everybody. "What do you mean, you can make it possible to see our partners again?" Takato asked uncertainly, all fear from before forgotten by the mention of his precious partner. "Where's the problem? What do we have to do in return? I can't be that easy, if you agree on bringing our digimon and us back together." Henry mused, always the sceptical one. "You'll know it when we told you won't you?" Saturn snapped back. She couldn't wait to see her sister again, after so many years! 'Just what I needed: not only that I'm not as strong as in former times, no, the human lives also made me human again.' she thought depressed, thinking about her little snapping. In the times when the three sisters were united, they had more patience then anybody would ever need, but the days as ordinary humans took their yield. Pluto meanwhile understood Saturn pretty well; she herself had to fight the urge to just take them with her. Why were they so sceptical? It was not as if you couldn't trust two mysterious women who came out of dusk and mists, was it? Well, she would most likely regret it if she lost her patience at this time. So she didn't show how short-tempered she was at the moment on the outside, fuming about some peoples stubbornness on the inside. "Don't worry about your part of the trade; we will tell you when we gathered the others we need to talk to."she remained as calm as ever when she spoke those words, "by the way, we'll have to gather your partners, too, so you'll see them whether or not you'll agree on our suggestion." She was pretty sure she had them convinced since the wish to see their partners was stronger then their reason at the moment. It wasn't something that she could actually consider as a good thing, since these kids were so easy to influence, but it suited her well right now. And as she had foretold, the kids agreed after some discussing among themselves. "Okay, we'll go with you, if you promise to let us go, if we don't agree on the trade." Takato stated, looking seriously but nothing else. Saturn muttered under her breath about if they were bad guys they would swear it on their mothers grave anyway, but nobody seemed to hear it. Pluto just nodded calmly, then glanced at Saturn. The two placed themselves on each side of the group and concentrated. The tamers looked unsure about what to do, when suddenly the forgotten mist began to swirl around them, and the dusk became darker again. When the two senshi began chanting again, they were pulled through the worlds, until they ended up in a huge green forest.  
  
"Where are we? Is this the Digi-world? Look, it looks like it." Ignoring Jen's all-so-sweet gossip, Pluto and Saturn looked each other in the eye, silently discussing something, before Saturn without warning nodded and disappeared. Immediately the environment became a little brighter, since dusk and dawn were no longer present. "Where did she go?" asked Henry, noticing the sudden disappearance of the young woman. "You'll see soon." answered Pluto, always the person who comes directly to the point [ ^_^;; ] . "Well I suppose we can search our digimon-partners now?" Ryo asked, desperately wanting to see his partner as soon as possible again. "Nobody's going to stop you." Pluto answered, wondering why these stupid kids didn't already start searching for them. Wait, that was only the stress. They didn't do anything to deserve such thoughts! They acted like anybody else would do. She had to remind herself of that, as she felt some anger building up in her stomach. She couldn't allow this anger to surface: Uncontrolled anger was one of the worst weaknesses a warrior could have. When the 'kids' [when you're as old as Setsuna-chan is, nearly everybody is a kid...] took their digi-vices and searched for their partners, Pluto just silently followed, praying in mind to Saturn to hurry a little, so that she would see her beloved sister as soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturn reappeared in another digi-world: Since these two worlds were very identical, Saturn didn't need the power of Pluto to get here anymore. At her full power she could travel through the dimensions alone, but she was anything but at full power! That was still to come. She searched for the Digi-destined from this world, but just as she wanted to go and search for any sign of them, it turned out to be an easier mission then she thought it to be: Most of the group with their digimon in tow came just out of the forest to saturn's right. They were all chatting happily. From the images she had seen in the waters of her sister's 'seeing mirror' she recognized them all: Hikarie, Takeru, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken represented the new generation, even if Karie and TK (as she learned they were called) had already fought at the side of the older generation. Matt, Tai, Sora and Mimi represented the older generation. All digimons were there, even the ones from the digi-destined that were not here. [Forgimme! I don't know how these little pets are called! Yeah, digimon, but their respective names. I don't know them in german, don't even dream about me knowing them in English! Also are the names of most destined from Germany. I don't know who is who with the other names. Hopefully you understand it either way!] As the group spotted the strange woman, they stopped and looked at her, curious about another human in the digi-world. "Hey, who are you?" Tai asked cheerfully after a few moments of silence. Saturn didn't answer as she mustered the group in silence. Neither of them said a word, not daring to interrupt her in her thoughts. Even if she looked fragile, they all had a feeling they wouldn't want a prove that she wasn't as weak as she looked. After some time Saturn spoke up: "I'm the child of dusk and dawn. I'm the guardian of the Gate to Death. And I ask for your help."she pronounced proudly. It wasn't weak to ask for help! There was no need to be embarrassed! She counted it as a strength that she was able to ask for help when she needed one. The group in front of her was silent until Matt broke though the silence: "How can we help you?"-"You'll see. I just ask you to come with me after you got the rest of your group. You can decide whether to help or not after you heard what we ask of you." As he was, Tai didn't consider it for long: "Sure we'll help you! Let's just get Joey and Izzy!!!" he got strange glances from the others, but none of them said anything. When Saturn nodded, he began typing a message for the other two of their group and waited until they arrived. A few minutes later Izzy and Joey arrived at the edge of the forest, greeting their old friends. "hey, what's up? Your message sounded urgent, Tai." Joey asked, still not noticing the new girl a few meters away. Izzy on the other hand had noticed her the moment he arrived. He stared at her, wondering what she had to do with all of this. It was then that Tai introduced her: "See, that is. what's your name anyways?" he asked towards the girl. She looked at him some time before answering: "You may call me Saturn."-"Like the planet Saturn?" Sora asked, musing about the meaning of this. "Yes." Was the only answer she got. "Well, anyways; Saturn asked for our help and I thought we might as well find out what kind of help she needs, and for what." Tai continued, trailing off at the end of his sentence. He began wondering if it was good to trust her that easily. But now it was already sealed anyway. "well, if you're ready now.?" Saturn asked softly in her mysterious voice. As they nodded she began her chant another time that day. The group vanished from the digi-world, leaving no sign of their former presence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a while the tamers had found all their digimon. It was a happy sight when they all got to see their partners again after such a long time. They had already forgotten that it might not stay like this forever: It was still to find out what the proposed trade was about. Wherever they went the mists followed them, since Pluto walked along with them, but when they had just all reunited, the dusk arose again and took its place at the side of its sister, the mists. The silent, calm chant of Sailor Saturn could be heard and soon a group, mixed of kids and digimon appeared in the scary area. "Where are we?" Davis asked, seeing that they ended up in a desert of some kind. Just then the two groups realized the presence of the other one, and stared unbelievingly at each other. "Who are you?" demanded Takato. "We're the digi-destined! And who are you?" Matt shot back. "We're the legendary tamers!" Ryo announced, seemingly contesting with the other group. Just as a huge war was about to break out, about which group was better, Pluto interrupted with a calm but commanding voice that didn't accept being ignored. "Enough of that!" Just as the words left her mouth, the area found itself in a deadly silence. After few last glances at someone of the other group, everybody looked expectantly at Pluto. When she didn't bother to explain and just looked at the kids with a plain, serious expression, Rika decided it was her term. "Who are they?" she demanded in her usual cold tone. "We told you-"-"Don't you dare start another tongue fight!" Setsuna interrupted before anymore could be said, in her frightening calm voice. "They'll help, too, if they agree. If both of your groups agree to do us the favour we're about to ask, you'll be allies, so I propose you try to get along with each others." Saturn stated, not really understanding where the problem was. Did they think they were endangered in their place as the digimon's best friends by each other or what? "What is it now, that you need us for?" Mimi asked, getting impatient and curious. "That's not to answer yet. First we need to fetch another hopefully-soon-to- be-ally." while answering, Pluto gave a nod to Saturn who nodded back and placed herself at the other end of the groups. As they began their chant for another time, the world and landscape around them faded and was quickly replaced by a large garden that went around a huge couple-formed building which read the letters 'Capsule Corp.', the mists and dusk always present.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, that's where the story goes. --------Liked it? REVIEW----------------- -Hated it? Fuck off! (or review. either way; if you just need someone to pull your self-consciousness up at, go and F*** your m*m!!! [oh my goodness! Look at what I'm writing! Now my bitch-attitude is there, too! That'll be a hell of a week.] Hope you don't mind and also hope you nice people outta there don't think I hate 'em. If you want to escape my wrath, JUST REVIEW!!! 'cause I love all my reviewers.  
  
Cya peeps,  
  
Lady E. 


	3. Dragonball Z gets involved or: Clueless ...

I don't know what I'm about to write! As I have actually writer's block, I don't know why I'm writing at all. Please, I think this earns a review, doesn't it? I mean I write on, even if I can't! And I could write on at other stories! 'CRASH'n'BURN' for example is actually my favourite fic, but no, I'm updating this fic! Just for you! If you want me to be so nice more often, send me some reviews! Otherwise I'll prefer uploading my other ficcies. Whatsoever, read! (and review!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elementa Munda  
  
By ~*Lady Espelle*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
  
  
It was the annual meeting of the Z-gang that was held every once in a while. The first unusual thing was that this time nearly everybody came. Even Tien, Chaozu and Piccolo didn't fail to be present this time. And the second unusual thing was that, well, just as they had finished dinner, the bright sunlight dimmed and a cold breeze ran through the garden they were all sitting in. Suddenly the former bright, warm afternoon changed into a with mists filled, cold dusk. "What's that? Why is it already getting dark? It's just afternoon." a quite irritated Kruillin asked his friends. Piccolo felt the magic that built around them and made a hastily noise to shut the hell up. As he listened carefully, as all the others did, too, following his example, the chant in a language as old as existence itself, was forebodingly carried to their ears by the slight, cool breeze that danced around each of them, mingling with their quite, steady breaths. Suddenly, Piccolo felt that a great amount of magical power concentrated itself perhaps fifty feet away from them. As he looked in the direction, he saw that the mists were unusual thick over there and that it seemed a little bit darker just at that special spot. As the side darkened more and more, he could recognize dark shadows that had the shape of humans. What was this about? His curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards the strange phenomenon.  
  
Soon, the group of people had fully materialized in the garden, Piccolo standing a little way by the side of them, mustering them suspiciously. He noticed the others had gathered behind him. Their looks differed from fright to curiosity and, in Goku's case, pure incomprehension (the favourite I'm-lost-look!). Two women, one visibly older then the other, wearing strange fukus, positioned themselves in front of the group. Each was holding a staff that was towering some above their heads. The younger and shorter one held a glaive, and by the way she did it, Piccolo could guess she had come to know this thing. Hence, he was sure she could do serious damage with it. The looks of the people behind them showed that they were nearly as clueless as the Z-gang was, about what was going on, so nobody actually considered them as an enemy, though what were these creatures that were standing beside each of them? "Who are you guys interrupting our happy meeting?" Bulma burst out, followed by a fuming ChiChi: "And what have you done to the weather? It was such a nice day!!!" Of course, who else could bring up the mind and the courage to ask as meaningless things as this when there stood a large group of possibly dangerous strangers? On the opposite of the people in the background, the digimon-groups, who looked strangely at the two women, the two women in front of the group looked absolutely unimpressed by the little outburst and just stared at the group, remembering what they had learned about them while watching them at the gates of time.  
  
Finally Yamcha asked the question everybody wanted an answer to: "Who are you guys and are you friend or foe?"-"That depends on what you want us to be." Saturn answered mysteriously. Vegeta, finally finding his sarcasm again, asked the group of adolescents, which he had noticed to be just slightly less clueless then he himself: "Do these onnas always speak like it's the last day, or what?"-"Yeah, I think so! We didn't get a clear answer since we met them." replied Davis thoughtfully. "Hey, who are you guys anyways?" Goten popped up from behind his father's legs. "We are the legendary tamers, and this are our digimon!" Kenta motioned proudly to the right half of the group, while Mimi walked up in front of her group, also motioning to them, stating: "And we are the digi-destined, also with our partners!"-"What is a Diphy-moon?" asking this question, Goku showed his best I'm-lost-face. Just as each one of the digi-groups (including the digimon) was about to speak up all at the same time, Saturn decided to prevent the chaos before it could even break out: "Digimon are creatures, which essence is data. The digi-destined and the tamers help them in their fights and should be their trainers and mentors, but in most of these cases it's seemingly the other way around." her last command earned her some dark glances from the tamers and the destined, but she continued, not caring about their opinion in this case: "They are the protectors of their respective worlds and the appropriate digi-world." As she finished she looked questioningly at her dear sister, since she was the one who had watched them the whole time. Pluto knew everything better about these people then Saturn, because the younger one had to guard the gates of death and couldn't always be at her beloved sister. When Pluto nodded reassuringly a tiny, proud smile spread across the young senshi's face. Izzy was the first to find his voice again, after he had stared at the girl with awe in his eyes, wondering where she knew all that from. "How do you know all this?"-"We know more then you would wish us to." Pluto answered, musing her sister might loose attention and answer something that would just have more questions as consequences. "So, what is it you want from us?" asked Tien, getting back to the point at hand. "If you wouldn't mind, we would like to explain everything to you, where the story has its base." Pluto a.k.a. Setsuna asked all of them. "Well, why not? We've travelled enough in. in what the hell did we travel?" asked Rika, confused about what was going on and angry about why she didn't know it already. "Anyways, but we did enough of whatever we did, so that one more time wouldn't hurt." She continued annoyed, after noticing that nobody even attempted answering her question. Seeing as how these teens were not afraid of whatever had been suggested a moment before, nobody of the Z-gang argued, as the two women took places at each side of all of them, starting their mysterious chant over again, but this time it differed from the ones before, since it was not a chant to bring them to unknown territory, where they would find help, but it was the one who brought them to the only place they could ever call home: The huge castle in between all dimensions, where the three of them had lived the most time before they sealed away their powers. But as they chanted the words over and over again, the both of them had the same thought in their minds: 'No, it's not our home, not until our sister isn't there yet.' With this they once again disappeared into the stream and flow that lead the ways between the different dimensions, this time heading for the holy place of the three guardians. Their home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All right, this was kinda short, but that was the point where this chapter had to end. If you want more of this, please review, or I'll go on with my other fics. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I hope that you'll review ASAP!  
  
Cya,  
  
Lady Espelle 


End file.
